The Legend Of A Tamer : Episode 2 Now that's new !
by RCBlackDie
Summary: Renamon RC and have had several surprises, now passed something new, come see it!


The Legend Of A Tamer : Episode 2 "Now that's new ! "

It's been two weeks since I became Renamon Tamer , And you know something ? I loved , we fought and 5 wild Digimon , and have been victorious , we have become good friends, have eaten Chinese food in my house , to cook once , let's say we were not good, but we had fun and that's what that counts ...

RC : ( Yawning ) Wuaaahhhhh ! ( Stretching ) Well , another day ... ( Looking at the clock ) FUCKNOT AGAIN !

RC runs quickly by the first thing is , going all messed up , then the window appears Renamon

Renamon : Arriving late again , RC ?

RC : Yes, Renamon ( Straightening his tie )See you after school ! ( Leaving the house quickly )

Renamon : O - Okay ...

Renamon note that stays the backpack RC

Renamon : He went so fast, I did not realize that he 'll take his backpack , I'll leave it

Renamon jumps from the window to the next house , while RC gets to the bus after having chased for 10 minutes

RC : yikes! Arrive ! ( Gasping fatigue ) Woahh ...

RC realizes he does not carry the backpack

RC :Jo - Fuck ! My - My backpack ! I had forgotten was home!

At that time, RC realizes that Renamon is jumping the rooftops with his backpack

RC : Re - Renamon , but what are you?

Renamon jumps from the roof of a house to the bus , standing in the window where I was

RC : Renamoncaught you if you register here!

Renamon : I just came to give you your backpack ( He gives it to RC)

RC : Well I appreciate that, Renamon , wait outside of school , I will give a surprise right?

Renamon : Ha , Okay, bye

Renamon jumps the bus reaching the walls of a house, and going to another place, and RC turns and everyone on the bus it looked

RC : Oh , I think ... uyy ...

After that , RC I get to school , going to school

Teacher: Again later RC ?

RC : heh heh heh , Spe- forgiveness if hehe

Teacher: Just go sit

RC goes to his seat , and again speaks Gustavo

Gustavo : RC is true? What do you get a digimon ?

RC is surprised by the question and shut up Gustavo , and Professor surprises

Professor : RC , can know that you do to Gustavo ?

Gustavo loose RC

RC : Ehhhh ... this ... I ...

Gustavo : Tranquil teacher, is that I said something really funny and I started laughing , and RC just wanted to cover my mouth in order to avoid a riot

Teacher: You better pay attention , instead of laughing

RC and Gustavo : Si-Si , a professor

Gustavo RC and sit again but this time, RC is calmer

RC : Okay, since you're my friend I'll tell you , yes , I have a Digimon at home

Gustavo : Woah ... RC , how do you get it?

RC : she came to me , and well ... the rest is history

Gustavo : you have to tell me everything okay?

RC :Okay !

Hours passed , and the class ended and Gustavo were found RC , RC told him everything that had happened that day ...

Gustavo : Incredible , then the card worked

RC takes the letter out of his backpack

RC : Yes, (sample letter ) this letter saved my life and Renamon

Gustavo : Unbelievable , but how did you make it work?

RC : Just the rubbing on my right arm and then began to glow from nothing , and made Renamon did the attack coming out in the letter

Gustavo : (reading the letter ) " Koyosetsu " ( Diamond Storm ) should be a major attack right?

RC : Yes, yes it is ... (Remembering the First Battle of RC and Renamon ) was amazing ...

The college day ends , and RC leaving the facility , waiting for Renamon with a gift

RC : Where is it? I said I have to be here

Renamon arrives but decides scare behind RC

Renamon : Hi , RC

RC jump scare

RC :Re - Renamon ! Do not give me those shocks !

Renamon : They 're scary , well what surprise you have for me ?

RC : Here you go ...

RC gives a necklace to Renamon with Yin Yang

Renamon : W - Wow ... this is very cute RC

RC : I know, you is much that style

Renamon Stations Necklace

Renamon : Thanks , RC

RC : And is not over yet , come let's go eat

Renamon : seriously?

RC : SIP ! I know a place where they let a hidden Digimons

Renamon : That sounds great , Thanks RC

Renamon and RC , walked conversing on various topics , reaching the place of talking RC , entering and ordering some food, after eating , and decide to leave the house in

Renamon : Thanks RC , that was delicious

RC : I know, but it's good time to go home , it is night , and here are some thieves

Renamon : Ok

RC is suddenly caught by a thief

( Background music: watch? V = FHFqhq5wSHg )

Thief :Delivery the money , baby!

RC :What the ... ? !

Renamon :RC!

Thief : ( Pointing to RC)Stay there damn monster!

RC :Renamon ! Get out of here !

Renamon : I will not

Thief :I TOLD YOU STAY THERE !

Renamon is thrown against the thief but this shoots him, hitting him in the stomach

RC :Renamon !

RC takes the arm of the thief who had the gun and broke it with his knee and elbow , dropping the weapon , while RC will see Renamon

RC :Renamon ! Back!

While RC Renamon saw the thief took his gun

Thief :Damn brat!

The thief points to RC , and shoot , but quickly dodges and RC , RC kicks him in the head, so the robber put the gun down , and RC grabs the gun , and points to the head of the thief

RC : This is for hurting , my friend ...

RC shoots five bullets in the head , after that RC is stored the gun, and goes with Renamon

Suddenly it starts to rain ...

( Background music: watch? V = eDBycBaaycY )

RC : Renamon , Waterproof

Renamon : Well , I think my death is coming (with static , as if to go)

RC : ( Dropping some tears )No! I will not leave !

RC Renamon placed on his back and runs to a hospital , but to his bad luck hits a car that I can not see for the rain , Renamon is thrown away from RC

RC : ( Hurt ) Re - Renamon (Trying to get up despite the pain ) No, I will not leave

RC is walking slowly with his hand on his shoulder , and throwing blood everywhere , coming where Renamon which lies with eyes half - closed and more static

RC :Renamon ! No!

Renamon : RC ... I ...

RC Renamon grabs again and puts on his back but this time, with only one arm and the other lies broken, RC runs away despite his wounds, coming to the hospital coughing blood

RC : ( Screaming ) Healmy friend !

Doctors see RC , and I try to take to cure it, but ...

RC :Do not worry about me! Healmy friend ! I do not care if I die !

Renamon : R ... RC ... Your ...

The doctors take Renamon from RC 's back , leaving her on a stretcher and taking her to a room where they can heal

RC : (walking slowly) I ... Go with ell - ( falls fainted from blood that had thrown on the road and the pain of the body by the shock of the car)

Doctor:Also bring a stretcher to the ! It was a lot for the !

RC next day wakes up in a hospital room ...

RC : Huh ? Where Am I ? ( Remember that Renamon was hurt )Renamon ! (Trying to get up )

Nurse: Quiet , she's fine

RC : Then go to her

RC disconnects all I had connected the hospital machines , walking to the door

Nurse:There boy! You can not do that

RC : I do not care

RC walks to the room that was Renamon , and sees her lying with some machines connected to it

RC : Re - Renamon ...

RC sits on a chair that was next door and takes the hand of Renamon

RC : Renamon Let 's get out of here

Enter a Doctor and says

Doctor : She can not get out of here yet, should be here at least 24 hours

RC : 24 hours? Well, while I am by his side no problem

Doctor: But you also have some wounds

RC : (Interrupting the doctor ) I do not care

Doctor : I understand ...

Step and 1 hour from that event , RC ate something , and thought

RC : ( Mind : Renamon , why do not you run ? This would not have happened ... Thanks ) ( Viewing collar that gift) ( Mind : It looks great on you ... )

Doctor: Well, in a few hours you can take your friend

RC : Okay ... But why do not you wake up ?

Doctor: The reason is simple , she has a wound , which is closing , when she awoke the wound heals

Renamon starts opening his eyes slowly

Renamon : D- Where ... am I?

RC :Renamon ! (Happy to see her friend wake up)

Renamon : RC

Doctor: Remember , you must be here at least 24 hours

Renamon : 24 Hours ? Heavens , it is much ...

RC : While those 24 hours make you heal, everything will be little

Renamon : Thanks , RC

Doctor: Well I will leave alone

RC : Renamon ... Why do not you leave me? If you'd let me have killed that damn would not be here ...

Renamon : I know, but do not leave , because you're my tamer , my best friend ...

RC : ( He is surprised by the answer ) Gra - Thank you, Renamon

A Renamon gives a chill

RC : Is there something wrong ?

Renamon :A Digimon is coming!

RC :What do right now ? !

Suddenly a large claw destroys the hospital walls leaving a giant hole in Renamon 's room and shoots out RC knocked unconscious against the wall

Renamon :RC!

¿? : Amazing is not it? ... Renamon ...

Renamon : You're ...

¿? : So ... I'm Devino

( Background music: watch? V = 0hZex0q7mrA )

Renamon : You ... are the digimon that has killed hundreds of Digimon in the Digital World

Devimon : I alagas , ha ha , now just see how I destroy you andyour friend! INFERNAL HAND !

Devimon infernal uses his hand which was about to get where Renamon , but suddenly RC stops with his hand

RC : hey ... idiot ...

Devimon : A ... has stopped my hand infernal ...

RC : Who do you think you're trying to kill?

Devimon : But ... Who are you?

RC :How dare you hit my friend ? !

RC returns Devimon fist which makes you lose your balance and fall, while RC is a bit badly hurt by falling shock injuries to his knees and placing

RC :Damn ! Huh?

Devimon rises rapidly, and looks at RC knees spitting blood

Devimon : You notice your strength ,but that is not enough! Wind Demon !

Devimon uses the wind demon , which bursts with their wings , and go straight to RC

Renamon :RC!

Renamon jumps off your bed and spins achieves Devimon deflect blasts and RC saving and giving you time to get up

RC :Thank you, Renamon !

RC runs to Devimon jumping on the

RC : You're not as hard as before? Huh?

Devimon : You think? Deadly Claw!

RC : Claw , which ?

The deadly attack Devimon Claw hits with RC , but RC does cover and dodge the attack , thus leaving Devimon off guard , RC takes the opportunity and punches him in the face , hence get a great aura of RC fist

RC : ( Mind : What's this? ) ( Looking in your hand) ( What? ... What is it? ) Huh ?

RC was so distracted he did not see the knee of Devimon who had beaten in the center of the stomach, so RC sending out of the battle and hitting a building near the hospital and almost destroyed

Renamon :RC!

Devimon :Say goodbye to this world kid ! Touch of evil !

Devimon goes to RC to give the Touch of evil when RC could just stand

RC : (mind : Heh , damn ... I die ... so soon? Fuck ... )

RC was about to surrender but suddenly yells Renamon

Renamon :RC! Do not give up !

RC wakes up and realizes the battle , and decide not to surrender

RC :Okay !

Devimon :Die !

RC : ( Mind : I do not care ... and keep fighting ... more ...MORE! )

Suddenly Renamon , begins to evolve ...

Renamon Digivolution to ...Kyubimon !

( Background music: watch? V = mJU4wkZUTsg )

RC : re - Renamon ? I mean ...Kyubimon ! Come on! ( Get the Digivice and a letter ) I have only the letter of koyosetsu ... wait ... this is not the letter of koyosetsu ... then what is ? A watch says ... " Omnimidama " do not know what attack is ... but if you saved my ass for good ...

While he was distracted RC Devimon try to turn the letter but the aura of your hand becomes brighter and that draws the attention of Devimon

Devimon : Huh ? Ah ! Almost forgot about you ... nowdie!

RC : Devils

Suddenly Kyubimon takes RC on his back , and Devimon crashes his fist on the ground

Devimon : huh? But ... how?

Then Kyubimon appears behind the top of a large part of the hospital that had been razed

Kyubimon : Are you surprised at my speed ?

Devimon turns

Devimon :What! How? !

RC :Now! ( Slide the card into the Digivice Omnimidama ) ( quietly) Until then ... piece of crap ...

Kyubimon :Omnimidama !

Kyubimon does Omnimidama where blue flames burst impact on making Devimon

Devimon : No ...NOT POSIBLEEEEEEEE !

Kyubimon Devimon breaks and returns to Renamon , so that you have some wounds of the crash, about to fall but RC does take

RC : Well done ...

Renamon : heh, thank you

RC : Heh heh heh ...

RC fainting from exhaustion and wounds ...

The next day the doctor has discharged Renamon and RC , but RC is the only thing the doctor can see

RC : Thanks Doc

Doctor: You're welcome ... I hope to see them again ...

RC :I say the same ! Ha Ha Ha !

RC Exits the hospital to which they were arranging for damages of Devimon , in that Renamon appears next to RC

Renamon : Now what do we do?

RC : rest a little , and we fought pretty today, and want to eat something

Renamon : As always

RC : Well ... That's up tomorrow ...

The next day ...

RC : ( Yawn ) Ahhhh ... what a great day there today ... Huh ? ( checking his watch )NOT AGAIN!

RC returns to do the usual quick primping and leave in a hurry but this time with his backpack and all messy

RC :Bye Renamon !

Renamon : Where are you going in such a hurry ? Apparently he did not realize that today is Sunday , hehe ...

End Of Chapter 2


End file.
